The present invention relates to a photographic roller copying device for projecting of originals having different side lengths onto a band-shaped copying material.
The use of cameras with the so-called half-format 18.times.24 mm on so-called small photofilms and with organizational changes in copying laboratories by gluing together of undeveloped films to long bands, the problem has arisen that a film band composed of many films often contains films of different original sizes. The German Patent No. 1,953,015 describes a roller copying device which is provided, for copying of an original roll with a film of different original formats and allows an automatic control of the image aperture to the respective original size in correspondence with the marking at the film edge or at the initial portion of the film. The procedure described in this patent has however the result that with constantly retained projection scale of the so-called half-format originals with the dimensions 18.times.24 mm, only half size copies are provided as of the small photo originals with dimensions 24.times.36 mm. These results are, however, not satisfactory for the photographers.